Swords and Magic
by MegaSalamence64
Summary: (Part of the World Of Light Deluxe-Verse) A Small Lucina x Shulk one shot.


Swords and Magic

A Super Smash Brothers One Shot

Written by MegaSalamence64

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, this valentine's day, I got you a special One shot for you all.**

**This story takes place in the World of Light Deluxe universe and it was after the events of said story. So think of this story as a sneak preview of my own World of Light Story inspired by Krosshair's Story. **

**Both the currently revealed Deluxe fighters (Krystal and Agumon) will be appearing in this story as well with of the remaining six getting a brief mentioning as well in this story. (Hints regarding the two echos of my Deluxe fighters will be briefly mentioned in this story.)**

**The pairings for this story will be: Lucina x Shulk with mentionings of the following couples:**

**-Kirby x Jigglypuff**

**-Pikachu x Pikachu Libre (Already Married in this story) **

**-Samus X Captain Falcon**

**-Chrom X Robin (Already Married in this story)**

**With that out of the way, lets get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nintendo, Super Smash brothers or any of the franchises found in that series.**

Notes: **BOLD SENTENCES LIKE THESES ARE FOR BOTH 'SPOILERS' AND 'SPOILERS'**

It was Valentine's Day in the Smash Mansion, for this special day, there was no matches on that with many of the smashers were already out taking their valentine out for whatever special occasion they have in mine for that day.

For example, there was Jigglypuff taking out Kirby on a date to the fanciest restaurant in the city of New Smash City with the balloon Pokémon hoping that the pink star warrior would not eat all the food before the date even get started. Another example would be Krystal and Fox trying to rebuild their relationship after their break up that causes the former to join Star Wolf and last but not least, Samus and Captain Falcon are just going to be sparing with each other at a fight club in New Smash City as their way of spending Valentine's Day with each other.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms in the smash mansion was a young man named Shulk. He was writing down some ideas how to spend his own valentine's day with his Girlfriend Lucina, the Princess of Ylisse.

The two have became a couple during the fourth tournament after the former has broken up with his childhood friend Fiora with the two of them fortunately still remaining as friends. When the young blond haired man has first met Lucina, he learn't that her Boyfriend Inigo has died during the Hoshido and Nohr war.

While the two young warriors decided it was not a good time to start dating again after how their previous relationships went especially for the latter, they slowly developed feelings for each other overtime however, with said feelings being noticed by the other smashers especially Lucina's mother Robin whom slowly noticed her Daughter's developing feelings for the wielder of the Monado.

Their budding feelings for each other slowly developed further during the two major incidents of the fourth Tournament, The first was the Master core which temporary corrupted Crazy Hand and sent him on a rampage with Shulk saving Lucina form one of the Corrupted hand's attacks when the smashers fought against the core to save him.

The Second incident was during the smash ballot event where two notorious individuals by the names of Shrek and Goku attacked the Mansion out of anger and frustration of the fact despite them receiving massive votes from the community, they were not accepted as smashers due to the Hands only wanted characters from dimensions close to their own.

Overcome by anger and their own selfish desires, Sherk and Goku then absorbed the power of the remains of the destroyed Master core and gained powers beyond their wildest imaginations. They attacked not only the mansion but also Old Smash city. "If we can't into Smash, then NO ONE will!" That was the only thing that the duo said for why they are doing this.

It took the Hands, all the smashers present during the fourth tournament, Pokéball Pokémon and even the assist trophies (Including the infamous Waluigi who hated being stuck in the role of an assist) to stop the two monsters from destroying everything in the Smash universe with said monsters being sealed away in a pocket dimension to prevent them ever returning.

During the Final Battle against Shrek and Goku, Shulk was being at the mercy of the latter as the Saiyan was constanly beating him like a rag doll with The orge even attacking him as well. It was then that Lucina managed to save Shulk before Sherk could kill him with one of his 'Super Slam' attack

The two sword wielders then fought as hard as they could against the two before the other smashers, Hands, Pokéball Pokémon arrived to help them with them eventually triumphing over the Ogre and Saiyan and sealing them away to prevent them from causing any more harm.

After the events involving Shrek and Goku. Shulk then asked Lucina if she wanted to be her Boyfriend. The Ylissean Princess said yes and the two became an official couple with Lucina's parents giving the approval as well.

However the young couple was met with another tragedy in the form of the Mistress of Light and Creator of the Hands, Galeem just before the events of the fifth tournament.

Despite the fact that there was every Smasher invited up to this point there ready to stop her. She simply was able to capture them all with her Light beams with the exception of Kirby and his friend Bandana Dee the two escaping on the former's wrap star.

Using the captured Smashers and the countless victims she vaporized with her beams, Galeem created an Army of Puppet fighters from her captured fighters and used the spirits of the vaporized victims to animate them. However she did more with Shulk then just simply using him to create her soldiers.

Knowing it was his ability to see into the future that allowed Kirby and Bandana Dee to escape her clutches, She then infused the young Scientist with her power and brainwashed him into her loyal servant attacking the Pink Star Warrior, his best friend and the smashers they were able to rescue until they managed to defeat her.

Despite this, Galeem and Shulk were forced to retreated with the arrival of the former's Dark Counterpart, Dharkon whom took control of Galeem's army and the Smashers Kirby and Bandana Dee are unable to save before defeating the Mistress of Light.

Lucina and her mother were among the smashers that Dharkon took control off after his counterpart's defeat. But Dharkon has even more plans for the Young Princess of Ylisse.

Knowing that Galeem has a Second in command of her own, The Master of Darkness decided to get his own Second in command to counter back against his Light Counterpart.

Due to Lucina being Shulk's Lover and her resisting Galeem's mind control on her combined with the desire to save her beloved from the mistress of light's control. Dharkon decided to make her his finest pet.

Just Like Galeem, Dharkon took control of Lucina by not only Infusing his power onto her but he also Mind Raped her into submission to further secure her loyalty to him by taking advantage of the fellblood she has inherited from her mother.

After turning Lucina into his Loyal Slave, Dharkon has sent the Princess After the remaining Smasher not under his control including her own father Chrom whom was rescued from Galeem's clutches until she was freed by him with Bowser and Pikachu.

The Ylissean Princess remembered everything she had done under Dharkon's Control and was understandably horrifired at her own actions even being alware that she was like her mother when she became the Fell Dragon Grima's vessel in her original timeline.

Despite what happened to her because of Dharkon, Lucina was however able to save Shulk when Galeem rise up to power again. The blond haired Man also experiences a similar sense of guilt upon being freed from the mistress of Light's control.

They along with the original 12 smashers, Zelda, Mr Game and Watch, Pit, ROB, Isabelle and Bandana Dee were finally able to defeat the two deities of Light and Darkness for good with the fifth tournament finally being able to officially start.

Right now however, Shulk was not worrying about God-like beings from ruining the world but rather how he would he be able to spend his valentine's day with Lucina.

'Alright no dark movies or stuff that involves families being separated' Thought Shulk as he crossed it off his list of ideas of what do with his girlfriend as he cringed upon hearing the last one knowing what happened to his own Father and Lucina's parents in her original timeline.

'The both of us are still having nightmares regarding Galeem and Dharkon controlling the both of us so anything related to them is out as well,' Thought the Blond haired man as he then felt a pain on his back, he then placed his hand on it and felt his normal skin. 'Probably just my imagination right now.'

Deciding to take a break for a while, He then decided to head off to the Lobby room to catch up with some of his fellow smashers as he grabbed his Monado before heading out of the door.

The Lobby room was a place where Smashers can hang out and relax after matches outside of the Dinning room in the mansion or Recreational rooms designed for the various age groups with the smashers.

The Lobby was a large white room was several Seats and tables. At least two large screen TVs to allow smashers to watch the matches from lobby with several potted plants and vending machines in the area.

As Shulk walked into the room, He saw the smashers whom are there at the moment, The first people whom were there Banjo and his buddy Kazooie as the former was with their friend Diddy Kong. Terry Bogard having a chat with Ken regarding the latter's wife and how the three of them are planning to spend the night out at one of New Smash City's Restaurants. Lastly there was Red and Leaf as the two Pokémon trainers are with their Pokémon and Lucas discussing about past events such as the Subspace emissary that took place during the third tournament that latter, Red and his Pokémon had experienced.

While walking around the lobby, The young Monado Wielder then saw Agumon and Pichu setting up a shop made out of old scrap wood with a sign that says: Lucky Love charms on it.

"Hey you guys, What's up?" Asked Shulk to the two monsters as they have finished hanging the sign of their temporary store.

"Oh hey Shulk." Said Agumon as looked at the blond haired man as he helped Pichu carry a small crate towards their makeshift store. "Me and Pichu are selling stuff for this Valentine's day."

"Really?" Questioned the Monado Wielder as he looked at the crate and the tiny mouse Pokémon with suspicion in his eyes. "Then what are you selling then? And did your parents approve of this Pichu?"

"Well they did," Said Pichu with a look of confidence on her tiny face while she jumped off of the crate. "Papa said that I could sell my lucky charms as long as they are not dangerous and I avoid Ridley at all costs."

"Well that's Kinda true," Anwsered back Shulk as he chuckled to himself regarding Pikachu's overprotective nature towards his own daughter (Libre often told her husband to be less restrictive of her and let her make her own choices) and his own personal dislike for Ridley caused by the events of the Subspace emissary. "So where is Lucina?"

"Well I did see her heading off the training rooms," Said Agumon as he placed the crate behind he and Pichu's makeshift store. "She said she wanted to try out practiced out some new fighting styles."

"Really?" Anwsered back Shulk as he then realized out of all the Smashers who are Echo fighters, Lucina took it the worst out of anyone. Daisy and Ken didn't mind their postions as Echoes and are just happy they aren't represented by Simulations in the training room, Dark Samus only wanted to destroy the real Samus so the postion of an echo doesn't matter to her that much.

The same can be said with Dark Pit though for his case, it is more like getting his happier knucklehead of a 'Twin' to be quieter.

There were also the two Echoes that Crazy Hand invited as part of his deluxe fighters, while one of them was disappointed at being an echo though she admitted that she is pretty happy to gets the chance to hang out with Diddy, Dk, Banjo and Kazooie, The other echo was like Dark Samus, simply wanting to defeat his rival after the events of the Yoshi race at Yo'ster Island.

Finally there was Lucina's father Chrom and Richter Belmont, Like Daisy and Ken, Neither of them weren't bother by the fact they are echoes and are more then satisfied to get the chance to compete with their families and ancestors in the tournament as well.

While she was happy to admit she can compete along with her parents in person. Lucina's Self esteem was damaged by how the community sees her more as a 'She-Marth' then her own person which was something even her ancestor Marth was also angry about as the community should not hate a character just because she fights similarly to him.

While She was somewhat over it thanks to some help from both her Mother and Marth during the Fourth Tournament, The hurtful comments made by the public regarding her being a copy of the latter still haunts her mind to this very day.

"Well, I might as well check on her." Said Shulk as he then dashed towards the entrance of the Lobby. "Take care you two, especially you Pichu!"

"Thanks Shulk, Take care!" Said Agumon as he then helped his best friend ready their Lucky charms to sell to their smashers.

"Give it your all for your lady Shulk!" Said Pichu as she punched her paws up into the air as her way of cheering on for The Blond haired Man dashing out of the Lobby room's door.

"Calm down Pichu." Said Agumon as he sweatdropped at Pichu's overdramatic cheering, which she most likely inherited from her mother, who was their Trainer's main Contest Pokémon back in their home region. "Lucina isn't in any danger right now."

"Trust me Agumon." Said Pichu as she placed several charms onto the makeshift counter. "A little dramatic flair ALWAYS makes things better, trust me."

Meanwhile with Lucina, The Sapphire haired Princess was not in her usual armor but rather she was wearing one of her mother's black robes. Said robe was in a shade of midnight black with purple markings on it which was covering her usual blue tunic.

She was not wielding her sword Falchion (Well technically her father's sword which she inheirited from after his death in her original timeline) which was currently sheathed in her scabbard but instead holding one of her mother's tomes in her left hand.

She then looked towards the sandbag in front of her as she then opened up the yellow Tome. 'Alright Lucina, You seen your own mother do this before, you can do this."

As she then looked into the tome, She then extended her hand forward as a mystical orange circle then appeared in her right hand she shouted "Thunder!"

A small ball of Lighting appeared from Lucina's right hand as she fired it out from her hand as it made contact with the Sand bag sending it some distance away from the princess.

'So far so good.' Thought the Sapphire haired princess as a look of confidence appeared on her face, 'Let's see if I can do Arcthunder next.'

As the Ylissean princess extended her hand once again, She then shouted out "Arcthunder!"

A bigger ball of Lighting then appeared in Lucina's Right hand as she blasted it at the white coloured sandbag once the previous ball of lighting before it, The Sandbag that got blasted by the Ylissean princess's lighting magic was sent a good distance away from her.

'Alright then, You can cast Arcthunder prefectly, but let's see if I can cast Thoron.' thought Lucina as she then looked at one spell in her tome which was called Thoron. 'This was Mother's favourite spell during battle.'

As the princess then extended her right hand out one more time, She then prepared to shout out "Thor-Argh!"

A sharp pain then struck Lucina's head as she closed eyes while being unaware that the mystic circle in her right hand was glowing a jet black colour as a beam of black lighting appeared from it as then blasted the Sandbag disintegrating it into Ashes.

In Lucina head, She then heard a strange voice calling out for her, **"NO MATTER TIMES YOU RUN AWAY FROM IT, YOUR'RE STILL A PART OF GRIMA JUST LIKE MOTHER! WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT WILLING TO ACCEPT MY POWER AND BECOME THE MONSTER YOUR'RE SUPPOSED TO BECOME!"**

"Get, Get out of my head! Whoever you are!" Yelled Lucina as she struggled to get rid of the voice in her head. "The answer is will always be NO!"

**"YOU AND THAT MEDDLESOME MONADO WIELDER MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME AND GALEEM BUT YOU TWO SHALL NEVER ESCAPE US! EVER!"** Roared the voice in Lucina's head as it then vanished from her mind shortly afterwards.

"Arghh!" Shouted Lucina as she dropped her tome while the circle in her right hand was now glowing a shade of dark purple while a strange mark was glowing in her right palm. "Nrghh!"

Lucina then blasted a ball of dark magic at the wall which causes it burst a hole in it. As the future exalt then opened her eyes which briefly glowed a lunar black as she then saw a hole in the wall as she then looked in horror at what she did.

'Oh Naga, Not again.' Thought the Ylissean Princess as she then pulled off her gloves as she gave a grim look at her right hand.

On her palm was a strange mark that resembles six eyes with three of each located on two twisting branches across each other.

It was the Mark of Grima.

'That voice, It sounded just like Dharkon,' Thought the Ylissean Princess as a sense of fear borrowed deep into her mind.'He knows that i inherited my Mother's fellblood when he corrupted me into his second in command.'

As the Princess pulled back her gloves overed her hands, She then glanced back at her tome as she then picked it up. 'Besides after what happened with Mother, What if, Me and Morgan are just as usable as vessels for Grima had she choose not to sacrifice herself to stop him.'

Deciding to worry about her past with the fell dragon that destroyed everything she loved in her old future for another time. She picked up the dropped tome as she then cringed at the hole she unintentionally caused.

'Well, Mother did have a point that I did inherited Father's destructive habits' Thought the Sapphire haired princess as she cringed at the damaged wall she has caused by her failed attempt at casting the Thoron spell has caused.

"Oh there you are Lucina," Said a voice as the future exalt then turned arround to see a Blond haired man with a red jacket and a red sword attached to his back looking at her from the entrance of the training room.

"Oh hey Shulk," Answered back Lucina as she saw her Blond haired boyfriend staring at her as he entered the training room. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought I might as well check on you before we go on our date together." Anwsered back Shulk to the Ylissean Princess ignoring the giant hole in the wall for the time being as he then noticed the tome in her hand before looking at the newly formed hole in the training room's wall.

"Wait, are you practicing Magic?" Asked the Blond haired genius while cringing both the hole and the ashes of the disintegrated sandbag on the ground.

"Well... yes," answered back Lucina in a hesitant tone as she then held the tome in her hands. "I thought I could practice learning some magic myself since my mother and brother have been using it."

"Really?" questioned Shulk as he then looked at Lucina in the eyes regarding her sudden decision to learn magic. "Are you sure your still not over the whole thing of being an echo fighter?"

Silence then fell onto Lucina's face as she stared onto the tome she was holding as she then turn to Shulk with a sigh and said "Yeah, I'm still not over it yet."

"Really, the hurtful words the community been saying are still brothering you Luci?" Anwsered back Shulk in a concern tone regarding the Backlash at Lucina (And by extension Dark Pit)'s positions as copy fighters before the term of Echo Fighters was created.

"Yeah, Even though Father, Richter and Daisy don't mind being echos, I still felt like people only see me as a shadow of the Hero King rather then my own person." Said Lucina as tears rolled down her checks as the memories of what the community has said regarding her being a She-Marth.

"So I thought that I could practiced some Magic as well, maybe I could be seen as my own person then rather then being well, a She-Marth." Continued the Ylissean princess as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Lucina, Relax." Said Shulk in a firm voice as he held his girlfriend's free hand in a comforting way to calm her down. "Your still one of the best fighters in the Tournament even ranking higher then the hero king himself*."

"Really?" Questioned Lucina as she stared up at her boyfriend with his Grayish blue eyes making contact with her Sapphire blue ones.

"Well, like Daisy has said before, it's better to have the real you competing in the tournament rather then you being represented by a simulation in this training room." Answered back the Blond haired Man as he then shot another look at the sapphire haired princess's tome.

"Though learning some new tactics every now and then would really surprise your opponents since they may be expecting you to have only Marth's skills only to surprised them in a way they did not expect." Shulk continued with some confidence in his voice regarding improving on one's skill since despite his ability of foresight, The Monado wielder has to practice improving on his own skills to keep his skill fresh for the tourney.

"Hey Shulk," asked Lucina as she then looked at her yellow tome, "Do you want to have a practice match with me?"

"Wait, what?" Asked the Wielder of the Monado as he looked at his girlfriend in surprise, "Now?"

"Well, I do feel like it could be practice to help learn some of the more complicate spells that my Mother uses." answered back Lucina with a slight smile on her face. "And don't worry about our date tonight, I got an idea for it."

"Well, If you say so Luci," Anwsered back Shulk as he looked at his girlfriend's azure blue eyes. "So what idea you have for our date tonight?"

"Let's just say that i know a good place we can have dinner at," Said Lucina with a small smile on he race as she then approached Shulk and kissed him on the check as the Blond haired man blushed slightly at his girlfriend's kiss. "And besides, I do want to catch up with Samus and Captain Falcon afterwards."

"Well then," Chuckled Shulk as he then readied his Monado against his the Ylissean Princess. "Remember Luci, I may be your Girlfriend and this may be a practice match. But don't think I'm going easy on you!"

"Same with you, Shulk." Anwsered back Lucina as she readied her thunder Tome with her sword Falchion was currently sheathed in the scabbard located under her belt.

The blond haired genius simply said nothing as he dashed towards his girlfriend with the Monado in his hand.

Lucina then looked back at her tome as she looked into it before she turned to Shulk and shouted "Thunder!"

As Shulk quickly switched his sword to it's buster mode while jumping out of the way of the incoming ball of lighting, Lucina then took out her sword from its scabbard.

Shulk then turned towards Lucina as she slashed back at the Monado wielder whom countered back with his own sword as the energy blade clashed with the Dragon fang sword.

Before Shulk could countered back with another slash from the Monado, He then saw Lucina returning her sword to her scabbard as she take out her tome once again.

"Arcthunder!" Shouted Lucina as she casted out a bigger ball of lighting towards the Monado wielder as he quickly casted the shield arts onto himself as a barrier then surrounded him as it blocked the incoming lighting blast.

"Well not bad Lucina," Said Shulk as he dissipated the barrier around him, "I guess you did learn some magic before joining the tournaments right?"

"Actually yes." Said the Sapphire haired princess as she held the yellow tome tightly, "But i never really mastered other spells until recently so using Arc thunder is still pretty new to me."

"Well then, Show me what you-Arghh!" said Shulk when the same pain that his girlfriend had just suffered earlier.

"Shulk,NO!" Gasped Lucina as she looked at her boyfriend in horror that what happened to her earlier is happening to Shulk as well.

As Shulk closed his eyes while having his free hand touch his forehead,he then heard a voice calling out for him as well.

**"WELL, WELL, WELL, YOUR STILL HAVEN'T ACCEPTED THE POWERS YOU RECEIVED FROM ME, DIN'T YOU?" **Said the voice in Shulk's head which was more feminine compared to the one that Lucina has heard.

"Whatever you are, Just go away from my head, NO!" Said Shulk while cringing in pain.

**"STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT BOY,"** Said the voice with a devil may care tone. **"BUT SOON YOU AND THAT HALF BLOOD ABOMINATION YOU CALLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME AND DHARKON'S POWER!" **

"Arghh!" Yelled Shulk as a bright light briefly shine through him as he then opened his eyes to see Lucina watching in concern at him.

"Shulk! Are you alright?" Asked the Ylissean princess in concern for her boyfriend's behavior earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sort off." Asked Shulk as stood up properly. "It's just this voice in my head calling out for me, it occurred recently though."

"Really?" Gasped Lucina in shock at what the Monado wielder has just said. "Because just before you came, I suffered had some weird headache earlier and there was this weird voice that sounds like Dharkon calling out to me as well."

"This is problematic," said Shulk as he looked at his girlfriend in concern as the voice sounded very familiar despite how distorted it sounds. "As Farfetched it may sound, It could be related to Galeem and Dharkon."

"What!' Said Lucina in shock as she thought the two deties of light and darkness were destroyed for good. "If Galeem and Dharkon are coming back, Then we got to warn the others!"

"Lucina, We need to keep it a secret for now," Said Shulk as he then looked at his girlfriend in the eyes while one of his hands felt his back. "So we can know whether it's really Galeem and Dharkon."

"Alright then," Said Lucina in a firm tone while holding her boyfriend's hand. "Let's find out first."

"Ok then since this match can more or less be considered a draw now." Anwsered back Shulk as he then looked at the hole in the wall caused by the Ylissean princess's magic blast. "But we should help fixed the Hole first."

"True." Said Lucina as she cringed slightly at the damaged she caused. "Well the Staff will be coming soon to fix the hole so we should be able to help them."

"Alright then, Let's go" Answered Shulk as the Monado wielder then turn to his lover as she gave him a nod back.

As the couple left the training room to check up on the hole Lucina has made during her magic practice, One thing was certain on both their minds as the deities of Light and Darkness may still be alive.

*This Information may change in the future due to the next 6 upcoming DLC characters but Lucina is interestingly higher on the tier list than her own Ancestor with her even ranking as high as Pokémon trainer and Joker.

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, how was this story for my first one-shot? Was it good and is there anything to improve on? Yeah there wasn't much romance in this story as opposed to World Building. If not, tell me where i have gotten wrong in the reviews. **

**First things first, Indigo was killed off in my story, While my story follows Fire Emblem Revelations, some deaths from Birthright/Conquest still applies here for story reasons. However unlike Dragon wings of Fate, Fiora did not bite the dust here. Apologies to any fans of her in advance for the break up between her and shulk in the WOL Deluxe-verse.**

**Yeah Bandana Dee is our third Deluxe Fighter for my World of Light Deluxe series and Dragon wings of Fate. Odd that the little guy wasn't the pre order DLC with the Piranha Plant taking his place instead. He also escaped with Kirby in this story as well.**

**And there are the hints regarding who are the two Exclusive echos of my stories. Who are they? Well, you will have to read Dragon wings of Fate to find out. (The second one is the easier of the two to guess due to the mentioning of Yo'ster Island.)**

**Like Krosshair's Story, Some Smashers will be rescued at different points, Chrom for example will be taking Shulk's place in terms of the order of how the smashers are rescued.**

**There will be at least four smashers from the Dark realm that will be rescued in the light realm instead (With Chrom being one of them since with how late you get Roy in the Canon world of Light Series, This should be fairly excusable.) Another four from the light realm will take the swapped smasher's positions in the Dark realm.**

**Finally, one smasher from both the Light and Dark realm each will be joining Plautena, Bayonetta, Dark Samus and Roy as the smashers held captive in the Final Battle. (Shulk will be the Light realm representative but the dark realm representative will be a mystery for now.)**

**As for the Headaches that ****Lucina and Shulk suffered earlier. That will be coming into play for a future post World Of Light Story involving the two of them and what Galeem and Dharkon did to them respectively. All I can mentioned is that will be connected to their pasts as well.**

**Speaking of which, For those interested in fanfics that explores the Fellblood that Lucina inherited from the female robin if she was her mother. There is Sub-Atomic Grape's Blood of Dragons story which is an excellent retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening's story that covers the Chrobin family dyanmic pretty well. Check it out when you get the chance.**

**See you all soon and have a happy valentine's day! ;)**


End file.
